1. Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed by this specification relates to a communication device that communicates with a terminal through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known that a communication device (facsimile machine, for example) reads out all telephone book data stored in a one-touch dial storage area, transmits the readout telephone book data to a terminal as one file of a text data format in an attachment to an electronic mail. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312317 discloses a facsimile machine having such a function.